User blog:TheGreatKuzon!/Language
Hello. I took time to invent an official wiki language. So now we are unique from other wikis because we have or own language. So ha on them. Everything sounds like how it is spelled. Numbers are the same as English. First rule = never capitalize unless it is a noun (name, person, place) Second rule = never connect more than 2 phrases (du and tu make dutu, but se, du and tu do not make sedutu. They make se dutu ("I do it")) The Greetings are Hello and Goodbye. They always start with "ab". Just reverse the "dar" in Hello to "rad" and you have Goodbye. Simple? Good. abdar = Hello abrad = Goodbye EXAMPLE = '' abdar'', name. esdar? abrad. ---- Introducing yourself or others is a core part of a language. You can say what you like, what you and another person(s) likes, and more. All you have to do is connect the 3 basic introductions; se, erfu and serfu, to a suffix. se = I erfu = you serfu = we (se + erfu) ''nabo = male (man/boy)'' ::''nab = he'' ''sabo = female (woman/girl)'' ::''sab = she'' ~ sefar = I like sedu = I do seja = I can sejal '''= I will '''seru = I am (I are) erfufar = you like erfudu = you do erfuja = you can erfujal '''= you will '''erfuru = You are serfufar = we like (serfu + far) serfudu = we do (serfu + du) serfuja = we can (serfu + ja) serfujal = we will (serfu + jal) serfuru = we are (serfu + ru) ''-far = like(s)'' ''-du = do'' ''-ja = can'' ''-jal = will'' ''-ru = are'' EXAMPLES = ::sefar apples. sejal tur en apple. (I like apples. I will eat an apple). ::erfuja tur an apple. (You can eat an apple). serfuja tur an apple. (We can eat an apple). ::sab jal dutu. (She will do it) ::parda erfudu? (How are you?) direct translation: How (parda) you do (erfudu)? ---- Other basic terms are crucial in a language. They help connect sentences. e''' = a '''er = an ar = and en '''= is '''du = do dud = did tu = it har = have de = to ef = what dal = with ru = are gus = been parfo = has cavab = comes rex '''= here '''tur = eat parda = how ~ Combinating '''them is what makes the sentence (like in Spanish). Remember, you can't connect more than 2. '''entu = is it (en + tu) name en = he/she is dutu = do it (du + tu) efru = what are (ef + ru) duef? = do what? (du + ef) enfar = is like (en + far) dewebu = to work (de + webu) EXAMPLES = ::dutu dimopo! (Do it now!) ::e nabo entu. (A man is it) ::efen refi? (What is that?) ::nab parfo gus webu (He has been lazy) ---- Time words help tell what part of time. Now, then, before and after. "dimo" means time. "lar" is a measurement of time. dimo = time dimopo = now dimopa = before dimopu = after dimopi = then dimolaro = today dimolaropu = tomorrow dimolaropa = yesterday laro = day lardo = month larko = year larfeo = decade lardano = century larfosund = millenium EXAMPLES = ::ef dimo entu? (What time is it?) ::refes larko en cavo (This year is long) ---- Th-''' words are very important in a language. It can point something out. Any "th" word starts with the prefix "ref". '''ref = the refo = there refa = them refu = they refel = those refi = that refes = this ---- :: Here is a list of Oppostives & Describing Words. Remember, words that mean yes/positive end with "o", and words that mean no/negative end with "u". reo = yes reu = no aci = nice/cool ica = mean afrucu = agree afruca = disagree wrofo = right wrofu = wrong sabo = smart/intelligent sebu = dumb/stupid/unintelligent afruzad = organized afruzadu = unorganized webo = productive/work webu = unproductive/lazy cavo '''= long '''cavu = short faro = like faru = dislike EXAMPLES = ::sepo webu. (I am lazy) ::sefar webo. (I like to work) ::refu har dewebo (They like to work) ::sehar de webu (I have to work) ::sepo alfruzad (I am organized) ::seafrucu = I agree Category:Blog posts